


Королевская прерогатива

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: написано по ключевым словам — «королева, царская постель, поклонение».





	Королевская прерогатива

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Royal Prerogative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429245) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> ксенофилия с фэнтези-существами

Одна из прерогатив царствования — по крайней мере, в Нарнии, здесь и сейчас, — состоит в том, что покуда советники полностью вправе предлагать, делать рекомендации, давать наставления и во всех смыслах _советовать_... они не способны действительно помешать королю или королеве делать всё то, что им заблагорассудится. 

Питер пользуется этим, чтобы сражаться в первых рядах. Он не должен бы рисковать собой, но ему не слишком-то нравится наблюдать издалека, как сражаются и умирают его подданные, так что он берет меч и присоединяется к атаке пехоты или кавалерии — в зависимости от того, где больше опасность, — и прорубает себе дорогу сквозь любых врагов, которых они одолевают на сей раз.

Люси пользуется этим, чтобы читать каждую книгу, до которой только сможет добраться, независимо от того, сочли бы такое чтение подходящим для девочки ее возраста. К тому времени, как ей исполняется десять, она знает о полевой хирургии больше, чем кто угодно в стране. Она также знает о сексе в больших подробностях, чем стоило бы десятилетней, хотя, по счастью, ее увлеченность мистером Тумнусом — и его собственная ревностная увлеченность соблюдением приличий, — гарантирует, что все эти знания так и остаются чисто теоретическими. 

Эдмунд пользуется этим, чтобы бродить по Нарнии повсюду, не только по безопасным местам, и узнавать всё, что только возможно, о своих новых подданных — как правило, занимаясь при этом тем же, чем и они. С тех пор он уже спускался в шахты с гномами, танцевал с фавнами, охотился с кентаврами, а также участвовал в полудюжине других дел, в разной мере опасных или волнительных. (Летать вместе с совами было... тем еще приключением).

Сьюзан же... Сьюзан время от времени пользуется тем, что она, помимо того, что королева, еще и самая прекрасная женщина, живущая на свете; по крайней мере, по словам воспевающих ее бардов. Изрядное число фавнов, и дриад, и водяных божеств, и гномов, а также других, имеющих подобное человеческому обличье обитателей Нарнии считают за честь быть приглашенными в опочивальню блистательной королевы-лучницы, дабы разделить с ней постель. 

Сьюзан приходится признать: оказалось, она весьма и весьма наслаждается сексом. Хорошо, возможно, это не вполне точное утверждение. Она никогда на самом деле не занималась сексом с обычным человеком, как просто Сьюзан Пэвенси; вместо этого ей... пожалуй, самое подходящее слово — поклоняются... самые разные разумные существа, которые польщены и потрясены тем, что допущены в постель королевы Сьюзан Прекрасной.

Фавны, само собой, по природе своей хороши в постели, и именно фавн — которого, по правде говоря, порекомендовал мистер Тумнус, — был ее первым любовником. Он был нежен и терпелив, и очень умело использовал руки, и от него Сьюзан научилась радости долгих, медлительных поцелуев и тому, как проводить целые вечера полуодетыми, неторопливо скользя руками по мягкой коже, нежась между теплыми одеялами, в совершенном довольстве.

Дриады также весьма искусны со своими длинными пальцами, в которых так много суставов, что им под силу найти каждое чувствительное местечко — даже такие, о которых сама Сьюзан и не подозревала, — и играть на ней, как на флейте. К тому же, дриады редко приходят поодиночке, так что Сьюзан научилась от них тому, каким удовольствием это может быть — лежать на спине, на огромной мягкой постели, сделанной гномами ей в подарок, пока две или три пары тонких рук танцуют по ее коже, сжимая груди и скользя между ног, вырывая из нее один исступленный вскрик за другим.

Речные божества очень, очень и очень хороши с языком. Сьюзан не вполне уверена, в чем причина: уж точно гибкий язык не может служить необходимым условием для владычества над водами, — но они до нелепости одарены в том, что касается ласк ртом. Сьюзан провела определенное число весьма приятных вечеров, закинув ноги на плечи речного бога, и его волосы, похожие на водоросли, падали ей на бедра, пока он лизал, и посасывал, и просто напрямую толкался языком между ее ног, а она кусала подушку и вскрикивала, пока не срывала голос от того, сколько ей приходилось кончать.

Гномы — сильные. Поразительно, в самом деле, сколько в них силы. Гномы, которых Сьюзан приглашает к себе в постель, даже будучи высотой не более чем в половину ее роста, более чем способны поднять ее и двигать, как им заблагорассудится. И есть отдельное удовольствие, как Сьюзан узнаёт, в том, чтобы быть придавленной к постели, пока ее просто трахают — жестко, и быстро, и без церемоний, — а гном, устроившийся между ее ног, говорит ей, что она прекрасна, как золото, как самоцветы, как пламя кузницы, и это воистину высокая похвала от того, кто принадлежит к гномьему племени.

Возможно, это несколько неподобающее поведение для королевы Нарнии — приглашать столь многих подданных в свою постель. Сьюзан это не волнует. Если Питер может рисковать жизнью, если Люси может узнавать всё, что не положено знать ребенку, если Эдмунд может прыгать со скал в попытке взлететь, тогда она — Бог (или Аслан) тому свидетель! — может с тем же чертовым успехом наслаждаться собственной королевской прерогативой.


End file.
